UNION DE UN INMORTAL Y UN MORTAL
by horus100
Summary: Su amor provoco que muchos les odiaran . Pero despues de unos años cuando su amor de su fruto, provocara que todo este odio desemboque en una guerra que amenazara por destruir el mundo tal y como lo conocen. (para comprender esta historia lean Pretty Green Eyes de la autora Black-Zola)
1. Prologo

Nota del autor: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen y para comprender mejor la historia lean Pretty Green Eyes que pertenece a la autora Black-Zola

La unión de un inmortal y un mortal

Prólogo

Cuando la veo el corazón me late desbocado . Pensé que me enamoraría de alguien como yo ,es decir, de un inmortal, una nación para poder estar con el o con ella durante toda la eternidad.

Mucha gente estaba enamorada de mi y la verdad jamás me entere hasta muy tarde : el subordinado que tuve durante muchos siglos que pensé que me odiaba porque no paraba de insultarme y llamarme "bastardo" , un ruso que a pesar de no hablar mucho con el se enamoro de mi en un amor a primera vista y porque yo no le temía como los demás , un arrogante caballero inglés con el que tuve durante muchos siglos un odio a muerte hacia el y que el sentimiento era compartido (pero como dicen muchos del amor al odio hay un paso) y una subordinada que siempre estuvo a mi lado en los momentos mas duros para mi hasta que las circunstancias la obligaron ha separarse de mi lado

Quizás si alguno de ellos hubiera declarado sus sentimientos hacia mi antes de que fuera a ese paseo militar , quizás si no me hubiera fijado en esa soldadita que le sentaba tan bien el uniforme, con esos ojos esmeraldas y esa melena castaña tan parecida a la mia jamás habría pasado todo esto , no habría habido tanto sufrimiento y dolor , no hubiera muerto tanta gente inocente y no me odiarían tantas naciones.

Pero el daño ya esta hecho me enamore de ella ,una mortal. Sabíamos que estaba mal pero no pudimos evitar enamorarnos , cuando la enviaron a la guerra y me dijeron que había muerto sentí que dentro de mi se rompía algo pero luego ella volvió y sentí que dentro de mi renacía la alegría y el amor que ella me dio .

Pero al final todos se enteraron de nuestra relación y intentaron separarnos pero no lo lograron y estuvieron amenazándome , los que creía mis amigos y casi como de la familia durante tantos años se alejaron de mi y me odiaron solo por amar una mortal . Hasta mi hermano me odio , solo mi amigo francés , los que fueron una vez mis colonias , mis hijos a excepción de una y unas cuantas naciones aceptaron nuestra relación .

Oigo llorar a Susana en su habitación y me dirigo hacia ella para saber que le pasa , no puedo evitar sonreír de la ironía si no fuera por ella jamás me hubieran declarado la guerra y solo se habrían limitado a las sanciones y a las amenazas , pero la vieron como una amenaza y me obligaron a matarla junto con mi amada pero me negué y ahora estamos como estamos . Por tener que defenderlas tuve que matar a los que considere amigos y compañeros y muchos aun no me han perdonado ni me perdonaran jamás . Pero no importa porque gracias a eso ella y Susana estarán a salvo y por fin podremos vivir felices .

ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE , ME ENVIEN ALGUN REVIEW Y SI QUIEREN HACERME UNA SUGERENCIA


	2. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 1

(Esto se ambienta en el capitulo 5 de Pretty Green Eyes)

Felicidad. Eso era lo que sentía , por fin estaba con su amado después de que la destinaran en la guerra de Afganistan . Allí estuvo cerca de morir y tuvo que huir utilizando otra identidad para poder llegar a España. Se disfrazo y pudo ver que su amada nación estaba sufriendo mucho por su supuesta muerte. Cuando se mostro ante el no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas al saber que ahora por fin podrían estar juntos .Ahora estaba en la casa de su amado y ha conocido a María la capital ,que ahora estaba sustituyendo a su padre en las reuniones porque se enteraron de nuestra relación y dijeron que había perdido la cabeza.

Ahora su nación la había dejado sola porque tenia que entregar unos papeles que se había dejado su hija . Le había pedido que no lo siguiera porque no quería que sufriera por lo que dijeran las demás naciones . Pero llegue a la conclusión de que debía ser fuerte y aguantar todo lo que tuvieran que decirme sobre mí.

Me fui decidida hacia la puerta, pero en cuanto toque el pomo de la puerta el miedo me invadió y tuve un presentimiento de que si acompañaba a Antonio seria un terrible error . Las piernas no me respondían así que me senté en el sofá intentando calmarme pero no paraba de temblar . Cerré los ojos y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba entre los brazos de Morfeo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caminaba alegre y risueño hacia la reunión para entregarle los papeles a su querida capital . Nada podía ir mejor su querida soldadita estaba viva y la rabia y el dolor que tenia en su corazón había desaparecido.

Llego al edificio y después de pasar por los controles entro a la sala de reuniones . Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y le miraron , cosa que le molesto al español pero lo dejo pasar.

-María-la llamo sacudió los papeles en alto

-Gracias padre

"Ya esta , ahora a volver a casa que tengo ganas de estar con mi soldadita" Pensó sonriente el español, gesto que no paso desapercibido a Lovino que pensó que Antonio volvía a ser el mismo así que le contesto.

-¿Qué ya te has olvidado de esa puta bastardo?

Antes de que se diera cuenta se hallaba en el suelo con un ojo amoratado . Los demás estaban sorprendidos Antonio NUNCA había pegado a Lovino . Antonio lo miraba con una mirada gélida.

-No vuelvas a ofenderla y trátame con respeto Lovino-dijo el español con una voz gélida que atemorizo a los presentes .

-No me da la gana "bastardo"-le contesto

Antonio aplasto el pecho del italiano con su pie y descargo todo su peso en el. Los presentes oyeron un crujido seguido de los gritos de dolor del italiano.

-¡ Basta España suéltalo ahora mismo!-grito Alemania mientras Veneziano se aferraba a su brazo sollozando.

Antonio dejo al italiano que no paraba de gritar de dolor y alzo la vista. Donde antes estaba una alegre y sonriente nación había una nación con una mirada gélida sin ninguna expresión en el rostro con un aura oscura tan terrorífica como la de Rusia. Las naciones que lo miraban con expresiones de asco y decepción estaban aterrorizadas, a excepción de Madrid que sonreía porque al fin ese italiano había recibido lo que se merecía.

-Spain quieres calmarte? No entiendo porque te comportas así por una mortal-dijo Arthur aparentando estar tranquilo

-Si ,esa humana esta muerta ¿No te parece que deberías de empezar a buscar alguien que si se preocupe por ti ?-dijo un sonriente ruso

Antonio les miro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-Vosotros sois los que menos deberían juzgarme o acaso os habéis olvidado de Elizabeth o de Anastasia?

Los aludidos le miraron con odio y rabia por aquel golpe bajo.

-¡Como te atreves a hacerle eso a Lovino!-grito Belgica acercándose a el para darle una bofetada ,pero el le agarro de la muñeca y se la retorció haciéndola soltar unas lagrimas.

-No me toques-dijo el español lazándola al suelo

-Bueno si no hay nada mas que decir me voy hasta que me quieran en las reuniones

Sin decir nada mas se dio la vuelta y se marcho de la sala.

-Hermano-murmuro Portugal preguntándose que le había pasado a su querido hermano menor y odió a esa humana que a pesar de estar muerta seguía haciendo "daño" a su hermano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lo primero que vio Isabel cuando se despertó fue el rostro sonriente del español que le dio un beso dulce en los labios.

-No te han dicho nada?-pregunto Isabel mientras le correspondía el beso

-No nada

España se saco del cuello el collar de la media estrella y la luna de cristal y se lo puso en el cuello de Isabel . El saco el suyo que tenia un sol y los unieron.

-Tu serás mi sol

-Y tu serás mi luna

QUE? ME HE PASADO CON LO DE LOVINO? AHORA TRADUCIRE OTRO CAPITULO DE 8 METROS BAJO TIERRA QUE SALDRA HOY O MAÑANA

REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.

Nota: Las palabras entre" " son pensamientos

Capitulo 2

Después de aquel día muchas naciones pasaron de la decepción al odio. Por suerte solo estaban las naciones europeas en esa reunión . Muchas naciones se lo tomaron de diversas maneras: Alemania que paso del enfado al odio y pensando la mejor forma de quitarle a España esa actitud, Prusia aunque era el mejor amigo de España no estaba preparado para ir a verle y suponía que querría estar solo, Holanda quería matar a España por haberse atrevido a hacerle daño a su hermanita , Romano y Belgica tuvieron que ir al hospital; el primero con varias costillas fracturadas y la segunda con una torcedura en la muñeca.

Rusia y Inglaterra querían partirle las piernas al español por haber sacado esos recuerdos tan dolorosos . Portugal se encontraba amargado y dolido por la actitud de su hermano y seguía culpando a la humana "muerta" . El resto pensó que lo mejor era dejar al español solo para que se fuera olvidando de la mortal y esperar a que volviera a ser el mismo . Francia ,que comprendía el dolor de Antonio ,decidió ir a verlo y darle un poco de consuelo y apoyo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lo que no sabían es que Antonio estaba completamente feliz con Isabel y aprovechando que no tenían nada que hacer decidió hacer un tour a Isabel por toda España y que conociera a sus hijos.

-!Ira conmigo primero¡

-!No conmigo¡

-!Tengo mas catedrales que tu¡

-!Yo tengo la Giralda¡

-¡Ninguna se puede comparar con la de Santiago de Compostela¡

-!Y yo tengo El Prado y la Zarzuela¡

-¡Pues yo el Alcazar¡

-¡SUFICIENTEEEE¡-Grito España ,Isabel estaba un poco preocupada . Todas las comunidades la recibieron con los brazos abiertos y la reconocieron como su madre, cosa que le conmovió(a excepción de Cataluña que se fue porque consideraba una perdida de tiempo estar con una mortal y que estaban todos locos, pero se fue con la aterradora amenaza de su padre que si contaba que Isabel estaba viva , no volvería a ver la luz del día )

Pero ahora estaban discutiendo para ser el primero en llevar a su nueva madre a sus mejores edificios y paisajes.

Antonio suspiro-Mejor hagamos un sorteo ¡y no quiero quejas!

Ceuta y Melilla no participaban en la discusión .Ellos eran solamente unas ciudades autónomas y no tenían gran cosa que ofrecer. Isabel se dio cuenta de la tristeza reflejada en sus rostros.

-¿Os ocurre algo?

-No creo que te guste ir a nuestros hogares no son tan interesantes como la de los demás…-antes de que terminara Ceuta se encontraban entre los brazos de su nueva madre.

-Tontos yo os quiero a todos por igual y claro que ire a ver vuestros hogares ¿qué clase de madre seria?

Ambas comunidades sonrieron de felicidad y abrazaron a su madre con cariño.

Entonces alguien toco la puerta y la sala se quedo en silencio.

-Yo abrire- dijo España

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Francia estaba en la puerta esperando pacientemente. Debia avisarle que el próximo mes quizá podría volver a las reuniones .Madrid estaba haciendo un buen trabajo pero no podía sustituirle eternamente. El ruido de una puerta abriéndose le distrajo de sus pensamientos . Vio a Antonio con una expresión seria que se desvanecio cuando vio quien era.

-Hola Francia¡ , ¿que tal te va todo?

-No me quejo la verdad-mirandole-Veo que ya te has recuperado. No te preocupes seguro que encontraras…

-Ven, ven, ven quiero enseñarte algo-interrumpiendole y jalándole del brazo.

Antes de que Francia pudiera protestar llego al salón en el que estaban todas las comunidades y una mujer de tez bronceada con unos ojos de color esmeralda.

-Francis te presento a Isabel , mi novia.

La aludida sonrio mientras que Francia tenia la mandibula desencajada pero se recupero rápidamente y saludo.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy , represento a Francia

-Mucho gusto-Respondio con una sonrisa

-No quiero ser indiscreto ,pero ¿no había muerto?

-Bueno-dijo España-es una larga historia…

Estuvieron platicando bastante tiempo y las comunidades les dejaron solos . Al final se dieron cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y cuando Isabel se fue a preparar la cena . Francis hablo seriamente con Antonio.

-No deben de enterarse de esto.

-Lo se

-Aun no te perdonan lo que hiciste y tuviste suerte que estuvieran los europeos, Lovino esta aun ingresado en el hospital .

-Se lo merecia por hablarle asi a Isabel

-Aun asi no vuelvas a perder los nervios de esta forma . Ademas vine aquí para decirte que el próximo mes puede que tengas que volver a las reuniones.

-Vaya mierda tendre que volver a ver sus caras de asco y de odio-suspiro-¿Por qué no dejan mi vida privada en paz? No es de su incumbencia

-Creen que hacen lo "mejor" para ti. Aun me acuerdo de las burlas de Arthur cuando quemo a Jeanne.

_Vamos frog solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Seguro que me lo agradeceras en el futuro. Solo es una mortal y si quieres te puedo consolar- sonriendo con maldad_

-Aun resuenan en mi cabeza . Nunca lo he perdonado y jamas lo hare –temblando de rabia

-Te comprendo –abrazandole- cuando me dijeron que Isabel habia muerto perdi las ganas de vivir. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado conocerla.

-Era una gran mujer- sonriendo con tristeza- Bueno te vere dentro de un mes, recupera el tiempo perdido con tu "soldadita"- sonriendo de forma picara despidiéndose

"Madito gabacho" pensó el español.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El mes con Isabel fue el mejor momento de su larga vida como nación. Hicieron muchas cosas: visitar a la madre de Isabel que lloro de alegría al saber que su querida hija estaba viva, visitaron los hogares de las comunidades autónomas y estas les mostraron sus mejores edificios históricos y sus preciosos paisajes y España le mostro sus lugares favoritos cuando era un niño.

-Adonde vamos Antonio?

-Ya lo veras es mi lugar preferido

Estaban en Galicia por la costa y entonces llegaron a un acantilado.

-¿Dónde estamos?.

-Este es el cabo de Finisterre-dijo Antonio sentándose -el cabo del fin del mundo, ¿sabes?, mi madre me trajo aquí la noche antes de marcharse a combatir a los romanos-rió- yo no quería que fuese, pero era su destino.-miró las aguas que golpeaban con fiereza las rocas- esta agua siempre me dieron miedo, el fin del mundo se extendía a lo largo de ellas, lleno de monstruos marinos capaces de hundir navíos con solo un roce. Madre, me dijo aquel día que no había nada más allá de este punto.

-Quien era tu madre?-sentándose al lado de el.

-Mi madre era Iberia y mi padre Cartago, supongo que no hace falta decir que les paso.

-El Imperio Romano…-le abraza-Lo siento mucho lo debiste pasar muy mal.

Esbozando una triste sonrisa-Al principio lo pase fatal pero mi hermano me ayudo a superarlo. Comprendi que si no era fuerte me pasaría lo mismo que a ellos. Al final logre ser la primera potencia mundial pero era un desafio constante, muchas naciones me odiaban y siempre estaba solo…-la mira-hasta ahora.

Isabel le sonríe- Yo nunca te dejare solo, porque tu eres mi sol.

-Y tu mi luna-Y se dan un tierno beso.

Pero no se dan cuenta de que alguien les esta espiando y se aleja rápidamente de ahí "Esto no quedara asi"

QUE ,TOMATAZOS?,FELICITACIONES?REVIEWS?

QUIEN SERA EL QUE LOS HA VISTO?


End file.
